Sacrifice
by Reldor
Summary: What if Scar had decided to save Mufasa in the gorge?  What will Simba's son do against his friend's shunning him, a corrupted brother, and a rogue pride whose leader just wants Simba dead?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, people of FanFiction! I'm back, with my second story. It's different than my first one; I've decided to delay the sequel to that for a time. I hope you like it! Keep in mind that this is a prologue, not just a one-shot. Although, I did want it to be a one-shot, then I expanded upon it. Because I have ADHD and that's what I do. ;D**

_Chapter one: One life for another_

_(A.N. This happens around the time of the stampede scene.)_

Scar sighed, casually gazing up into the mid-day sky. Sometimes life in the Pridelands could be such a bore. Ever since his nephew Simba was born, and he and his little girlfriend Nala had started stirring up trouble things always seemed a little hectic. But with Simba off exploring…_Again…_ And Nala in the den with her mother, time seemed to drag on for hours. Scar groaned irritably. He slowly got up, hearing and feeling the sharp cracks of pain as he stretched.

_Might as well go and see what Simba's doing… I can always get a good laugh out of toying with him. _Scar mused, grinning as he remembered the 'incident' at the elephant graveyard. He sniffed the air, catching the scent of his small nephew from behind him, towards the gorge. Scar padded towards the gorge slowly, a peculiar feeling beginning in his gut.

* * *

><p>Simba growled playfully, flattening himself on the ground, getting ready to pounce on the unsuspecting lizard in front of him. He let out a tiny roar of triumph as he successfully pinned his prey. <em>Now if only I could do that to Nala…<em> Suddenly, Simba became extremely self-aware. The gorge was silent, apart from the slight breeze whistling through small holes in the rocks above. Simba felt a rumble in the ground beneath him. At first he thought he was imagining it, but no! There it was again, even stronger this time! He looked up, and his jaw dropped in terror. An enormous herd of wildebeest was barreling down the gorge's wall, headed straight for _HIM._

He began to run, as fast as his short legs could carry him. Never before had Simba believed that his various adventures could get him killed, but now that he was in more trouble than anyone else ever, Simba began to see what his dad was talking about when he said that most of his explorations were more than lethal for a cub of his age. The rumble grew louder, and Simba looked back at the rapidly advancing herd. Hooves flew around him, and Simba dodged and weaved as best he could, trying to avoid the deadly projectiles.

Simba spotted a bent tree a few yards away, and leapt with all his strength onto it. He was above the herd at least, but many a wildebeest barreled into the tree, nearly knocking him off. Simba felt hot tears stream down his face as he held on for dear life, hoping with all his might that he would make it out alive.

* * *

><p>Scar felt a rumble in the ground beneath him as he walked, rattling several pebbles together.<p>

_That's peculiar… Is it time for the herd to migrate already? They're not supposed to move until the winter months._

The rumble seemed to be coming from the gorge. Scar gasped. _Simba's down there! _

He rushed towards a small outcropping, peering over the edge. He spotted his golden-furred nephew in the middle of the stampede, hanging onto a tree for dear life. His mind raced, the instinctual part of his brain wanting to rush down and save Simba, no matter the cost. But the logical part of his brain screamed at him, telling him to go find his brother Mufasa so he could do it being the stronger lion.

Scar wasn't one to listen to his instincts, having to survive mostly on his own at an early age because of his father's indifference toward him. He rushed towards Pride Rock, looking desperately for his brother. Scar nearly ran into Mufasa full blast, stopping at the last second, out of breath. Mufasa looked concerned, because he knew Taka, or Scar as he called himself these days, not to be a very athletic lion.

"Taka, what's wrong? You look terrible." Mufasa asked, rushing to his brother's side. Scar took huge gulps of air, trying to speak.

"Stampede…In the…Gorge…Simba's down…There…" He finally managed to choke out.

"WHAT? No…NO! Zazu, fly ahead, I can't lose my son!" Mufasa roared, sprinting towards the gorge.

Scar groggily got to his feet, and with a sudden burst of energy ran after his brother. When he finally reached the gorge again, Scar rushed to the same outcropping he was on before. He spotted Mufasa nimbly leaping through the wildebeest with his son cradled in his massive jaws. Mufasa had just enough time to place his son on a ledge before being swept away by the wildebeest. Scar heard his nephew's cry of terror as Mufasa disappeared beneath the churning tide of animals.

Mufasa leapt from the gorge, landing a few feet below Scar and clawing his way onto a makeshift hold.

"Taka, help me!" He shouted, trying to be heard over the rushing beasts below him. Scar tried to pull his brother up, but it was no use. There just wasn't enough room for two lions to stay on the small ledge.

"Mufasa there isn't enough room! I can't pull you up!" Scar shouted back, cringing slightly as his brother slid another few feet down the wall.

"Then leave me! Take Simba, and raise him as your own! Please brother!" Mufasa pleaded, staring up at his brother. Scar shook his head and grinned sadly.

"No, Mufasa, you're the king. You can't die; the pride would be devastated… I on the other hand, I'm just an outcast. _I'm _expendable…"

Mufasa's eyes widened. "No, Taka! There must be a way!"

Scar closed his eyes, sighing softly. "I'm sorry, mother…" He whispered.

With a roar of effort Scar managed to pull his brother up onto the ledge, at the same time leaping off himself. Scar's feelings raced through his mind. First he was afraid of his demise, then angry at himself for doing something so stupid, and then Scar just felt the vertigo taking over. But most peculiar of all, Scar felt an overwhelming sense of peace. He felt relieved; he had saved his brother and after all, mother always said that family should come first.

He roared in pain as he hit the ground, then blackness enveloped him and his thoughts ceased.

When the stampede was over, Mufasa rushed down to the floor of the gorge desperately searching for his brother.

"TAKA!" He called. Mufasa knew that Scar was dead, but a small part of his brain told him to keep searching, told him somehow his brother was still alive, and all was well.

When the dust settled Mufasa could make out a scrawny form underneath the same tree Simba had been clutching onto a few minutes before. He rushed over, and found out that the still form was indeed his brother. Mufasa felt like he'd been punched in the gut. He let loose an anguished roar, descending into sobs over the corpse of his brother. Through his grief he heard Simba approach from behind him.

"Dad? Why are you crying? What happened to Uncle Scar? Why's he lying there? …Dad?"

Mufasa sighed, saddened that his innocent son had to experience the death of a family member at such a young age.

"Son… Your uncle… He's dead, Simba. He's not getting up." Mufasa whispered to his son, feeling new tears flow down his face. Simba's ears dropped and he looked devastated.

"No, he can't be dead! This is all some kind of joke, right?" Simba butted his head against Scar's muzzle desperately. "Uncle Scar, wake up! Come on, you can't be dead!" Simba was crying too now. Mufasa pulled his son away from the body and hugged him tightly.

"It's all my fault! If I hadn't gone exploring today, h-he'd still be a-alive!" Simba sobbed into his father's mane. Mufasa shook his head.

"No… Son, it wasn't your fault." Mufasa sniffed the air, narrowing his eyes. "Do you smell that? Hyena… They caused this…" He felt rage boil up within him.

_I'LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM! _He thought madly, images of him ripping hyenas in half sprang to the forefront of his mind, feeding his rage. He shook his head again.

_No, I can't let anger cloud my judgment... Mother taught me that… It's not good for a king._

"We have to go back to Pride Rock Simba; we have to tell the others what happened… And I have to have a _talk_ with a certain group of my subjects." Mufasa said, practically growling the last part.

Simba nodded, too shocked to argue.

"I'll send some lionesses to retrieve Taka's body… He deserves a hero's burial." Mufasa mumbled to himself.

Simba slowly walked away, ears drooped and sniffling slightly.

Mufasa took one last longing glance at his brother's body before turning back to follow his son.

When they delivered the bad news, the entire pride was in tears. Especially Sarafina, who had considered Scar a longtime friend since their childhood, and who also used to have a crush on him, before Ahadi, Scar's father, forbid him from visiting her. Sarabi also took the news hard, sharing in her mate's pain. Nala did her best to comfort Simba, who continued to think it was his fault that his uncle was dead.

But the Circle of Life must continue, and eventually the pride overcame their grief and moved on…

**So, tell me what you liked/didn't. What problems you saw, maybe even how I can fix them! :D Writing tips are always appreciated, thanks! Overall though, how'd you guys like it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! This is a short chapter, mainly because I didn't feel like it fit well if I put this and then proceeded on with the story in just one chapter.**

_Chapter two: You will be remembered_

Simba anxiously paced around the promontory, cringing at each roar of pain coming from his mate. It was the birthdate for his cubs, and only lionesses were allowed into the den with the birthing mother, as was the law. Even knowing that his mother Sarabi would be helping her as much as possible through the difficult birthing process, Simba still felt worried for Nala.

_What if she doesn't make it? What if the cubs don't make it? No… Stop thinking like that! Everything's fine! Right? _Thoughts like these raced through Simba's mind.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the roaring stopped. Simba rushed into the den to see his mate holding two newborn cubs, looking tired, but very much alive. He sighed in relief and approached her, nuzzling his new son and daughter lovingly.

"What do you want to name them?" Nala whispered her voice hoarse from the screaming. Simba looked down on his new son and daughter and thought for a moment. He pointed to the boy: "Kopa." And the girl: "Kiara."

Nala smiled, silently mouthing their names in turn as she nuzzled them and cuddled them in her arms. They gladly snuggled up against her chest, falling asleep within moments.

"They're beautiful, Nala!" Sarabi said with tears in her eyes. Simba smiled and nuzzled his mother.

"Thanks, mom." He replied. Suddenly, Nala let out a small squeak of pain as another contraction rippled through her stomach.

"Nala, what is it?" Sarabi rushed to her side.

"M-more contractions, I think…" she gasped, falling on her side. Sarabi put a paw to her mouth in disbelief.

"_Three _cubs?" Oh my…" she murmured.

After another set of contractions passed, Nala gave birth to yet another cub. He had creamy pale fur like his mother, blue eyes, and a small tuft of black fur atop his head.

"What do you want to name this one, Simba?" Nala asked. Simba thought for a moment before answering, with a small grin and a distant expression.

"Let's name him after my uncle… Taka…"

**Kay so, I didn't want to describe Kopa and Kiara because everyone already knows what they look like (MOST of you do anyways). Big thx to anyone who reviews! ;D**

**I'm always happy to get reviews. It's awesome! :o**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hihi! I hope you all don't mind the long update times, I just had some rough days this past week. :P **

_Chapter three: What's in a name?_

The sun rose on the horizon, bathing the Pridelands and its waking inhabitants in a fantastic golden light. Pride Rock seemed surreal, the sun's rays making the morning dew glisten and sparkle across its surface. The early morning started normally for every animal in the Pridelands, except for a special few…

4 months had passed since Nala gave birth to her cubs, and ever since they were let out of the den the three youngsters had taken it upon themselves to cause as much mischief as possible to everyone who wasn't… well… them.

Kopa, Kiara, and Taka had gotten up early and snuck out of the den while the other lions were sleeping. Much to many of the animals dismay, today marked the end of the grounding the three had received after Simba got one too many complaints from a herd of agitated elephants who demanded the cubs be stopped before drastic measures were taken.

The present Lion King of the Pridelands, Simba, saw his cubs missing from the den and sighed.

_When will they ever learn? I don't want to seem like such a mean parent… But at the same time I don't want any of them to get hurt!_

He slowly padded out onto the promontory and scanned the lands below him, yawning loudly. Simba felt a small weight alight on his shoulders and smiled.

"Hello, Zazu. I trust that you have the morning report ready for me?"

Zazu frowned, and puffed out his chest feathers, indignant. "Sire, I _always _have the morning report ready on time. And I assure that I have toiled over every detail of it, just for you."

Simba chuckled, happy to see that he could still get Zazu riled up. Some things never change. With a loud 'Ahem' Zazu began listing off the various tasks that needed to be attended to. Simba zoned out while Zazu continued his tirade, mind wandering to his cubs.

_I hope they're okay… I don't know what I'd do if one of them got hurt, or worse. And what about Nala? What would she think if one of our children died? _Worry continued to eat away at him.

_No, don't think like that! No animal in the Pridelands would DARE touch my cubs. _

"… And of course they want ME to give up MY nesting just so they can-"

"Zazu? Can you do me a favor?" Simba asked, hoping his voice didn't betray the nervousness he felt.

Zazu looked over, his arm still raised as if giving a lecture. He saw the worry lined in his King's face and nodded encouragingly. "Of course sire! Anything."

"Could you go and check on Kopa, Kiara and Taka? They snuck out again this morning… I'm worried they might get themselves in bigger trouble than last time, and I don't want them to get hurt." Zazu gave Simba a cheerful smile and bowed.

"Right away. I'm sure they're just fine Simba. No need to worry yourself like this, it isn't good for your health."

"Thanks, Zazu."

* * *

><p>"Taka! Come on hurry up, the Outlands aren't going to explore themselves y'know!" Taka heard his brother shout as he and Kiara raced down a small hill to meet up with the rest of their friends. He trotted along at an easy pace, enjoying the cool morning breezes. Kopa, Kiara, and the other cubs Shani, Sabini, Chumvi, and Malka awaited him at the bottom of the hill.<p>

Shani was a small cub with brown colored fur, and crème colored paws, muzzle, and tail tip. Her eyes were a beautiful sea-green color, which many of the lionesses praised her for. She was usually very quiet, sticking to the company of Kiara, or her sister Sabini. Sabini looked almost exactly the same as her younger sister, but her eyes were amber colored. She was much more outgoing than Shani and loved to gossip with the older lionesses.

Malka was a peculiar cub, having a tuft of fur on his head that was both a stark white color, and a deep black. He had orange colored fur and tan paws and muzzle with a black tail tip. He also had dark brown colored eyes. Malka was very bullheaded and aggressive, and he loved to play fight with the other cubs. One could say that Chumvi was the polar opposite of Malka. He was shy, and stuck to hanging around Kopa most of the time. Chumvi had pale tan fur, almost white and the same colored paws and muzzle. He had light blue eyes and a light yellow colored tail tip.

"Come on slowpoke, you can stop and enjoy the scenery when we get there." Kopa said, playfully cuffing his younger brother on the ear and smirking. "Alright guys, let's go!"

Malka looked at Kopa and rolled his eyes. "Who died and made YOU leader?"

Kiara and Taka grinned at Malka's joke. Kopa put a paw to his chest and stuck his nose in the air.

"I am the prince and future king Malka, so that makes me the leader. I'm more qualified." He replied, grinning stupidly.

"Yea yea, whatever…"

Kiara called over her shoulder, "If you two dimwits are done arguing, you can come with us to the Outlands. Otherwise we're leaving you to fend for yourself."

Malka and Kopa looked at each other fearfully, silently agreeing to drop the subject as they raced the catch up with their departing friends.

* * *

><p>Trudging through the wastes of the Outlands, a lone lioness cub slowly made her way through the desolate wastes. A few days earlier she was considered a princess, but then… She shuddered, and tears came to her eyes. A lone rogue had appeared in her pride and slaughtered her father in combat. By rule of succession he had the right to kill every cub in the pride. She had run with her mother, away from the rogue and her pridemates.<p>

She had escaped, but her mother had fallen, tripping over an almost invisible tree root. She had begged her daughter to leave her, as the rogue viciously tore her throat out. Her mother's desperate last words rang in her head: _Run, Nia! Run away, and never return! _

And Nia had run. Ran and ran until she passed out from exhaustion. Then she woke up in this strange place, head pounding and muscles weak from starvation and dehydration. She thought she heard voices… They sounded like… other cubs? She dismissed it as a hallucination, taking a few more steps and then collapsing again.

* * *

><p>"Who is that?" "She just collapsed, someone get help!" Taka heard a chorus of voices from his friends as they rushed over to the side of a cub. If Taka had to guess he would say she was the same age as he was, covered in dust and grime.<p>

_She must be a rogue… _Taka thought, staring at the cub that his friends had all gathered around.

Suddenly, she began to stir, shooting to her feet at an alarming speed. She looked around wildly, locking eyes with him.

"W-Who're you?" she asked nervously.

"I'm Taka. You don't look so well, I think we should take you to our pride.

She cocked and eyebrow, staring at him uncomfortably. Taka looked away, pawing the grass awkwardly.

"Taka? But… Taka means 'trash' doesn't it? Who would name their son 'trash'?"

Despite what they had just witnessed happen to the girl, Malka, Chumvi and Kopa all burst out laughing.

"Ha, ha! Really, oh hey, Trash, want to play tag? Trash, get over here! It's time for your bath!" Malka howled with laughter at his own wit, as did Kopa and Chumvi.

The girls looked at the three of them and growled under their breath. The lioness cub turned to Taka, who was starting to blush a deep red as his friend's laughter continued.

"I'm Nia by the way. I'm really sorry, I didn't-" she stopped and held a paw up to her head, swaying dangerously on her feet. Nia managed to shake it off and glared at Malka and the other boys in anger.

"Nobody asked you, jerk!" she growled, smacking Malka over the head with a paw, hard. But Taka wasn't listening. He began to sprint back to the Pridelands, thoughts whirling through his mind.

_Taka means 'trash'… Does dad really think I'm just trash? Is it because I'm the youngest? Does he not love me?_

With the last thought, tears began to stream down Taka's face. He saw the blurry outline of Pride Rock approaching in the distance. He raced past the relaxing lionesses into the royal den, where his father rested, looking over at Taka with a concerned expression. Simba rushed over and took Taka into his arms, licking the tears off of his son's face.

"Shh, shh… Taka, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Simba asked, hating to see his son in such pain. Taka looked up at his father with sad eyes.

"D-dad, why did you name me Taka? It means t-trash… Is that what I am to you, dad? Just a-a piece of trash?" Taka swallowed past a lump in his throat and a few more tears soaked into his father's mane. Simba was stunned. He nuzzled his son lightly and purred soothingly.

"Taka, of course I love you! You're my son and I will always love you, no matter what. I named you after one of the greatest lions I ever knew: My uncle, who went by the name Scar. He gave his own life to save my father's."

"But, if he was so great, why was he called 'trash'?" Taka asked, his sadness subsiding. Simba sighed and set his son down in front of him.

"I'm going to tell you his story, Taka. He had a hard life, and in the end I think he just wanted it all to end." Simba cleared his throat and continued. "He was born to Ahadi and Uru, My great-grandparents…"

**So how'd you all like it? I'd like to hear your feedback and reviews are much appreciated! The next chapter will be a look into Mufasa and Scar's childhood. How Taka became Scar and whatnot. Till next time! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry again about the late update, but I don't have much free time. D:**

…

_Chapter four: Kingly business_

Simba's eyes fluttered open and he peered down at the bundle of fur resting in his paws.

_I must have fallen asleep telling the story. _ Simba thought. _Ah well, at least it got Taka to sleep. That kid's gonna give us all a heart attack one day._

He set Taka down as gently as possible on the stone floor and nuzzled him quickly before padding out of the den into the early morning light, squinting slightly as he did so. Today was no different from any other day in the Pridelands, and as king Simba had to patrol the borders for any rogue that might try to sneak his way into the pride.

"Hey! Dad! Where ya goin'?" Taka's voice echoed off the den's walls and Simba cringed. He'd hoped to not wake Taka up, but it looked like that was out of the picture now.

"I'm just going out on my patrols Taka, why do you ask? I do this every morning." Simba explained, letting his son climb up onto his back and on top of his head. Taka looked down at his father with an excited expression. "Can I come?" he asked, hopeful.

"Taka, I don't think it's safe for-" Simba was cut off as Taka drooped his ears and gave the cheesiest, most pitiful expression he could. Simba sighed and rolled his eyes, knowing all too well that he'd pulled the same trick on his mother and father throughout his childhood.

"Alright Taka, fine. You can come." Simba relented. Taka cheered.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Taka blurted out ecstatically. Simba promptly picked his son up by the scruff of the neck and held him suspended in front of his face.

"Now, Taka. This is serious kingly business. No messing around or you could get hurt. Ok?" Simba asked, giving Taka a stern glare. Taka nodded, his head bobbing up and down rapidly.

"Good. Now, the first order of business is to patrol the borders. You up for a little morning run?"

Taka looked at Simba, a confused look on his face. Simba just smiled at his son.

"Come on, I'll show you!" Simba said, running off. Taka followed Simba, having to sprint extra hard to catch up with his father's large strides.

"Dad, where are we going?" Taka asked, struggling to catch up.

"We're running the borders, Taka." Simba replied. Taka paled.

"RUNNING them?" Taka exclaimed. Simba laughed at his son's shocked expression.

"Yes, of course! It's procedure."

Taka groaned. "Can't we just walk the borders? Wouldn't that be easier?" Simba shook his head no vigorously.

"We need to be as fast as possible to make sure we can catch any of those evil rogues!" Simba jokingly replied. "Besides, you could use a little muscle."

Taka groaned inwardly, and Simba rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, with many complaints, Simba and Taka walked back up the slope of Pride Rock.<p>

"Have fun, Taka?" Nala asked, approaching the duo and nuzzling them both. Taka moaned and fell to the ground.

"Being a king… Is hard work…" Taka panted. Simba laughed and clapped his son on the back, resulting in a pained groan from the cub.

"Well then, you don't have to worry Taka! That's Kopa's job." Simba said, walking past Taka back into the den.

"I think I'll take the rest of the day off…" Taka mumbled, getting up. He cringed as his sore muscles burned in protest. Taka made his way into the den, his face contorting with every step.

Taka sprawled himself out on the floor, falling asleep instantly.

**Not really a story-driven chapter, but it's a chapter nonetheless. I PROMISE I'll try and get some more chapters out (Hopefully not once a month…) as soon as I can. :D**

**Please review? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**First off, I would like to thank the people who read and take care to leave a nice review. Really helps my mood (Which I assure you is not the best right now.). **

**R.I.P. Stanley, 2012-2012 :'(**

**So, to all you faithful reviewers, here's to you!**

_Chapter 5: Friends_

Taka woke early the next morning, his limbs feeling stiff and unresponsive_. Man, I wish I had known what I was getting into when I started that patrol_. he thought, grimacing as he finally managed to get up.

"Finally awake I see." Simba's mischievous voice sounded from behind the small cub. Taka jumped at the sudden sound. "Daad! Don't do that!" he whined, batting at Simba's tail playfully.

Simba chuckled at his son's attempts to catch his tail. Every time he would jump up, Simba would pull it away just far enough so Taka couldn't catch it.

"Hey… Where did… Kopa and the others… Go anyways?" Taka asked between jumps.

"They went out earlier this morning; I have no idea where they are. But you're welcome to look for th- OUCH!" Simba answered, letting out a loud yelp as Taka bit down hard on his tail. Out of reflex the larger lion thrashed his tail trying to rid himself of the sharp pain, almost sending Taka flying across the den. "Ow! Kings above, Taka. That really hurt!" he exclaimed, his tail now sporting a set of cub sized bite marks.

The cub gave a nervous smile. "Oh, sorry! I got a little carried away there…"

Simba shook his head in a fatherly manner, nudging Taka toward the den exit. "It's okay Taka. Why don't you run along and go play with your friends?" It was more of a statement than a question; Simba needed to attend to the kingdom's needs. Taka happily nodded and left his father alone.

Simba stared after his son's receding form with a distant look in his eyes. Being the smallest cub, it was no surprise that Taka was picked on by his older brother. It started off harmlessly: just a couple of brotherly name-callings and friendly taunts. Nobody had really paid attention to it then, but lately Kopa had been getting more and more hurtful.

Hopefully it was just a phase and Kopa would get over it as he got older.

* * *

><p>As Taka made his way down the slope of Pride Rock his mind wandered. He took off towards the waterhole, looking for Kopa, Kiara and the others.<p>

Taka spotted his mother lying in the sun on some rocks near the waterhole. Bounding up to her happily, he nuzzled her and purred.

"Hello, Taka." Nala said, licking her son's cheek. "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with your friends?"

"I dunno where they are, mom! I was hoping you'd know, actually." Taka explained, lounging on top of the light-beige lioness.

Nala smiled at him. "They left a little while ago, Taka. Knowing your brother and sister they're off exploring who knows where."

Taka slumped down, his ears drooping. "You mean they left? Without me?" he muttered dejectedly. "Huh… I guess I have to go out on my own then."

With that, the cub hopped down off his mother's back and headed out into the African wilderness. _So they left without me. Fine, I'll survive._ He thought_. First stop: the waterhole, I'm parched!_

It was oddly quiet as Taka reached the waterhole. He was the only animal there, opposed to the usual congregation who lounged about and socialized for the greater part of the day. Taka shrugged it off and leaned down to drink.

The water felt cool and refreshing to his dry throat as he gulped down mouthfuls of water, finally finishing with a satisfied sigh. Feeling very self-aware, Taka listened attentively to his surroundings. A loud rustling of the bushes behind him drew his attention away and he spun around to investigate.

"Hello?" he called out, head tilted to one side in curiosity. "Anyone there?"

Just then, a head poked out of the brush, making Taka jump in surprise. It was Nia, the cub who he found in the Outlands! "Hi, um, Taka." She said, rather meekly.

"What are you doing in there?" Taka asked, relieved and confused as to why she was the one hiding in the bush. It suddenly dawned on him. "Were you following me?"

Nia coughed nervously and stared at her paws. "Uh, no. I-I was just coming to tell you something." she replied. Taka just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever… Let's say I believe you. What did you want to tell me anyways?" he said dismissively. "It better be important."

"I just wanted to say sorry. About your friends, you know? I didn't know what I was saying! I hadn't had any food or water for days, and I wasn't thinking straight. Please, can you forgive me?" Nia pleaded.

Taka looked at the rusty-colored lioness cub and smiled. "Well, I guess so. You _did_ say you were sorry, and that's more than my sister or brother did."

Nia cheered, happily padding over next to Taka and shaking his paw. "Alright! We're gonna be the best of friends, I can tell!" she exclaimed. "Hey, quick question; why'd your friends get so worked up over your name anyways? Is it really that big of a deal?"

Taka chuckled at his new friend's attitude. He sighed and opened his mouth to speak. "Well, I'm the youngest of our family, so the only reason they brought me along was because my parents told 'em to. Nobody else seemed to mind me, but Kopa's kind of a bully. So, when he laughed at my name, they did too."

Nia smirked, cuffing Taka on the shoulder. "You sure have a weird definition of 'friend' Taka." She raced forward and turned back to look at him. "Well, you wanna go do something or are you just going to stand there all day with that goofy look on your face?"

Taka rolled his eyes. _She's certainly different…_ He mused to himself, following Nia. _But still, all in all, she's way nicer than my old friends. Maybe this isn't so bad._

**Hey look guys! It HASN'T been a month since I uploaded! **

**:| … Okay it's been like 25 days but point is, it's not a month. I really wish I'd stop procrastinating as much as I do. *Sigh* **

**As always, please review! **


End file.
